Ideas from the AR franchise
What is this all about ? This page lists all of RemyMovies's Updates, characters and Costumes. Collaborations or characters/updates he helped with will be also here. Here I will tell fun facts, and many details you can know. The AR Update The AR Update is the first update I have ever created here. Pilot was my first Idea, page and character ever created on the wiki. I had lot of inspiration for the game before even joining in on the wiki. Algeria's Idea was the first one I ever had, as he was supposed to be Belgium. '''Now that Belgium Aired, Algeria was one of the most requested countries on the game. So that's why I gave him my major Idea. When I joined the wiki, however, Pilot was the first one who came to my mind, because I like Airplanes and stuff. '''Fun fact : I never thought of Hawaii before, In fact, I didn't even created her in my mind when Pilot's page got out. She came really quickly with the help of my beloved inspiration. And still, she became the Idea of the month. That was my biggest surprise ever. I have less Inspirations for my costumes though, that's why I don't mention them very often. Also there's at least an obligatory HCNC Photo coming with my updates. The release image is optional. Pilot-Gif.gif|Pilot Algeria-GIF.gif|Algeria Hawaii1-GIF.gif|Hawaii ShieldCostume.png|Shield Costume SwatCostume.png|Swat Costume LevitatorCostume.png|Levitator Costume Update AR.jpg|Here comes AR's new challengers ARupdate.jpg|Release Image. ARBANNER.jpg|The banner of the update ARTUM Update The ARTUM Update is my second Update, but is my first collaboration with someone. ( I credit The Update Master ). This Update has ideas From Him, while I did all the Illustrations, Templates and Page improvements. I can't say much here, since this Update has all the inspiration of The Update Master, but still this collaboration was fun to do ! Fun fact : '''Even though the Order of character is England, Pakistan, Morocco, we started creating Morocco first, Then Pakistan and Finally England ! England-GIF.gif|England Pakistan-GIF.gif|Pakistan Morocco1-GIF.gif|Morocco Update ARTUM.jpg|Here comes ARTUM's new challengers AR2 Update This was my second Update, grouping the remaining of my Ideas. This Update and the First one got my major Ideas, and I'll need more inspiration to make a third I guess. Both of my Updates added the countries I want the most in Head Soccer, since they are requested a lot. I thought, why not add them myself as Ideas ? '''Fun fact : Yes this Update has One Piece and Limbo References. Iceland-GIF.gif|Iceland IvoryCoast-GIF.gif|Ivory Coast Peru-GIF.gif|Peru SquidCostume.png|Squid Costume PropellerHelmetCostume.png|Propeller Helmet Costume CreepyMaskCostume.png|Creepy Mask Costume Asriel-GIF.gif|Asriel (Bonus) Update AR2.jpg|Here comes AR's new challengers 2 AirPlane.jpg|Release photo. AR3 Update This is my 3rd personal Update (4th in total). This Update Adds Greenland, Jamaica and Rockstone. Fun fact : I was a lazy fuck on this and I lacked of imagination, this is why the characters are more simple than the previous ones I made. Greenland-GIF.gif|Greenland Jamaica-GIF.gif|Jamaica Rockstone-GIF.gif|Rockstone Update AR3.jpg ARLN Update This Update is a contribution with Landoman9582. It adds Tanzania, Guatemala and Jaxx. Here also, He has written the Ideas, while I did illustrations and page formatting. Tanzania-GIF.gif|Tanzania Guatemala-GIF.gif|Guatemala Jaxx-GIF.gif|Jaxx Update ARLN.jpg|Here comes new challengers photo. AR4 Update (Coming August 2018) The AR4 Update is gonna be a big update from RemyMovies. Indeed ! It will add 6 characters, 6 costumes, and a brand new game mode idea !!! Planned characters for AR4 : * Ghana * Bahamas * Tunisia * Costa Rica * Malaysia (Costa Rica and Malaysia are a reference to my first ever image uploaded in this, on the day I joined the wiki) * A non country ArGhana.png|Ghana ArBahamas.png|Bahamas ArTunisia.png|Tunisia ArCostaRica.png|Costa Rica MalaysiaShadow.png|Malaysia ArPaintboy.png|Non country guy The release date is however not soon at all. I might work on this in a very late future. Now that I think about it, why not make it to celebrate my 1st anniversary (of editing) on the wiki ? (meaning 4th of August, I maybe joined on December 23 2014, but I only added a picture, and disappeared for 3 years right after). AR Collab Request (Closed) As you can see, I did updates with some users. If you want to collaborate with me and agree with the rules, you may be a good candidate. To participate in a collab, you may message wall me, or comment this page with your ideas and a descriptive of your power shots. I know I ask much, but otherwise I can't be free with updates ideas. Rules : * You must at least have 300 edits, so I can be sure you are an active user. * I do the drawings, and you are free to write the characters' appearances, and power shots. * Every character can get a drawing for : Air Shot (+cutscene), Ground Shot (+Cutscene), Counter Attack, a GIF animated character (for both regular and power form). * No new game mode, just characters and eventually costumes, please. * The Update can have from 1 to 3 characters. * You agree the character is a part of the AR Brand. (named AR, plus the letters for your short name) and the following characters are also AR characters. * You may only do ONE update collab with me. It is the same for everybody. * Please make characters RELATED to the country, D&D dreams made a lot of unrelated from their countries characters, and this sucks, seriously. Please make original characters, that are related, or if not, at least credible. * Also NO FICTIONAL Characters ( No Superheroes, cartoon characters like Batman, Spongebob, Luffy, ect...). However, a fan made character of yours that is not a popular character. ( a full Inventive characters made from you is accepted) * You are however, allowed to make references like I did (Peru = Limbo, Iceland and Ivory Coast= One piece), as long as it's not showing much of the reference. * You need to make sure I am entirely done with a collab, I do one at a time. * Thank you for reading the rules. If you think you may suit all the rules, you may feel free to send me a message, with character ideas, power shots, appearances, and their unlock requirements. If I confirm the message, the update is done. In the contrary, if you think you cannot handle one of the rules, or simply think I ask too much, don't ask for a collab. Users who did a collab with me. * The Update Master * Landoman9582 If your name is not in this list, you may ask for a collab. Note : These rules sound horrifying, but I want great updates to do. I don't want updates who sound bad or don't make sense. Feel free to message me for more details and questions. My Other Contributions For The Update Master TUM Update As my former teammate, I had to help him with Pictures for his update. There they are ! Bhutan.jpg|Bhutan Malaysia.jpg|Malaysia Tonga.jpg|Tonga Update TUM.jpg|Here comes TUM's New challengers TaiwanTum.png|Taiwan BahamasTum.png|Bahamas For Landoman9582 For now, I only helped him with his Nightstalker Idea NightStalker.jpg|Nightstalker For Teh Sweggurboi I created two characters for him : Belarus and Algeria SwegBelarus.jpg|Belarus SwegAlgeria.jpg|Algeria For FranceSwitzerland FaroeIslands.jpg|Faroe Islands Bosnia.jpg|Bosnia and Herzegovina Scotland.jpg|Scotland Other Coming Soon ! Category:Ideas Category:Update Ideas Category:Costume Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:RemyMovies Category:Collabs Category:Expanding article